


望海泉的温泉水

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 芝诺斯X私设光一个嘴巴不太干净的精灵光。





	望海泉的温泉水

拜兰谢过了汉考克一再的挽留，抱着塔塔露做的新衣服。  
“一定要在这里好好享受一下呀，战争终于结束啦。”塔塔露把他送到门口，笑眯眯地踮脚拍拍他的手“不要多想，好好休息。”  
拜兰淡淡地点了点头，勉强勾起一个微笑，抱着衣服转身离开。  
“他真的没事吗？”年轻的精灵女孩在屋里有些担忧，汉考克笑眯眯地将一叠纸塞进信封封存起来“过一阵他就会好的”

拜兰已经在这个繁荣的城市待了快一个月，没有战斗，只有轻松愉快的休假，可他自己却没有感到丝毫的轻松。每个夜晚，他都会被同一个充斥着鲜血与花瓣的梦打扰，惊醒，然后满头大汗再次昏睡过去。  
傍晚，和茶屋老板告别，腰上系着一小瓶老板送的蜂蜜的拜兰，在市场上晃着看新到的货物。  
“冒险者！要不要看看新到的刀具！”一刀热情地招呼了一声拜兰，拜兰瞥了一眼货架上的刀具，微微有些发愣。  
武士刀啊...拜兰眨了眨眼睛，摸了摸脖子摇头拒绝他。纤细的脖颈有着光滑的触感，拜兰却想起了那个狰狞的伤口。  
武士刀这种武器，已经成了他埋在心底的阴影，一个挥之不去的烙印。  
“请，请问...”有人拉住了自己的袖子，拜兰低头，是个气喘吁吁累的坐在地上的男人。  
“您好。”拜兰微微点头。“有什么事吗？”  
“我是个在这儿工作的杂货工...”男人犹豫着开口，拜兰听他的讲述，知道这是个想让自己帮忙的工人。在这里住了一个月，他经常出手帮一些人解决各种各样的小麻烦。拜兰没什么异议地点头，下意识地确认着男人的恳求。  
“去望海泉打一桶泉水送去帝国大使馆...帝国大使馆？！”拜兰低头看了男人一眼“加雷马帝国大使馆？”  
“呃...对...”工人搓搓手“就送到门口交给守卫就可以了...”工人看拜兰的表情有些犹豫，咽咽口水突然大声地说道“谢谢您了！真的是太麻烦您了！”  
.......这么无耻的吗？拜兰有些无语地看着工人，四周的人因为工人大声的感谢好奇地看了过来，拜兰只好点点头，无奈地答应了下来。  
反正就是一桶水...反正...送到门口就行。  
反正那个该死的男人已经死了，没有什么好怕的了。  
拜兰提着桶向温泉走去，眼底埋藏着深深的叹息。

运送一桶水对于冒险者而言完全不是什么问题。拜兰打了水提着桶向大使馆走去，远远望去，黑灰色的帝国风格装饰在一片东方风格的建筑中格外显眼。拜兰沉默着逐渐远离喧闹的人群，来到了寂静的使馆面前。  
“你是干什么的？没有事的话，就速速离开”门口的守卫显然把自己认成了当地的居民，也是，穿着东方的风格的衣服的自己，与战斗时包裹的严严实实的自己差别太大了...  
拜兰尴尬地清清嗓子“我受人之托来送温泉水。”  
“温泉水？”其中一个守卫皱皱眉，将他上上下下扫了一遍，打开了传讯器“喂，对，有个来送温泉水的。什么？是一个精灵。嗯....好的，是，明白了。”  
拜兰有些不满，送个水而已，为什么不来个人把水拿进去。心思正转着，却看见两个从里面跑出来的卫兵。  
“跟我们走一趟，我们怀疑你带来的水有问题。”两个卫兵一左一右地拦住他，拜兰懊恼地啧了一声，自己出门除了钱袋什么都没带，想溜都是个问题。  
没办法，拜兰只好提着桶，被两个卫兵盯着走向了温泉院。

一踏进院子，拜兰就有些烦躁，朦朦胧胧的湿气和热气在夜晚蒸腾，拜兰有些热地解开一颗扣子，被塔塔露称作‘君子’的衣服半敞着领口，完美地毁掉了禁欲风格的君子形象。  
“你们检查完水我就可以走了是吗？”拜兰回头想要问两个士兵，却只看到了一扇紧紧关闭的大门。“？什么鬼？”  
“喂！”拜兰拍了拍门，然而并没有人他。“加雷马人...什么啊...”有些恼怒地提着桶转了两圈，拜兰决定去灯光最亮的地方看看有没有别的人。  
“请问有人吗...”拜兰一手擦着额角的汗水，一手不停地挥散着雾气“请问有...”  
精灵突然停下了脚步，怔怔地看着坐在温泉池里氤氲不清的人影。  
不可能，不可能是他。拜兰下意识地后退一步。  
“谁？”背影开口了，声音低沉略带嘶哑，但是让拜兰下意识松了口气。听起来太老了，肯定不是他。  
“我是帮人送温泉水的，但是好像出现了一些误会，麻烦开个门让我出去。”人在屋檐下，不得不低头。已经踏进了加雷马的使馆，在这里坐着的肯定非富即贵。在外面的战争是一回事，在黄金港的是另一回事，拜兰不得不用尽量温和的语气说道。  
“温泉水？是望海泉的温泉水啊。”里面的人好像笑了一下，哗啦的水声随着影子站起的动作响起“那你直接把桶送进来吧，然后我让人带你出去。”  
拜兰悄悄舒了一口气，提着桶走了进去。“那我放在这里就...！”  
水桶咚地一声掉落在地，已经变得温热的泉水洒满了竹地板，然而根本没有人在意这些。拜兰的眼角有些发红，他伸手死死抠着抓着自己胳膊的手。炽热的温度随着皮肤的接触漫开，拜兰咬牙切齿地抬脚踹向男人。  
“芝诺斯！！！”

 

那一瞬间，之前的所有狗屁感情全都抛在了脑后。什么敌人之间的惺惺相惜，什么死去后说不明白的怀念，什么自己都无法看清的悲伤，统统都去喂大脚雪人吧！自己真是让黏液胶糊了脑子才不高兴了那么长时间！  
拜兰咬牙切齿的吼了男人一声，也不管自己有没有武器和装备，抬脚就踢。芝诺斯的嘴角勾着笑，不慌不忙地见招拆招，一个黑魔法师一个武士，两个没有武器的人就这么在热气腾腾的池子里打了起来。  
“哗——”拜兰被扔进了温泉池里，他呼啦了一把头发，面色阴晴不定地看着这个男人。  
“为什么你没死。”  
“为什么你在这。”  
“为什么你骗我。”  
三个问题丢向了芝诺斯，而芝诺斯只是从脖子上摘下一个小纽扣丢掉，清清嗓子，恢复了原本的声音。  
“因为我想念你了啊，我亲爱的，”唇齿相碰，慢悠悠地吐出最后两个字“朋友。”  
“好、好、说、话！”拜兰攥紧拳头死死地盯着他，“市场上的男人是你找的吧，这他妈就是个圈套。”  
“如果不是圈套，你怎么可能会来呢。”芝诺斯渡下了水，拜兰又退后了一步。“你他妈想要干什么？”精灵的目光落在了芝诺斯的脖子上，那道伤口已经结疤，而且好的快差不多了。  
“你是我见过最不文雅的精灵”芝诺斯摸了摸刚才被精灵踢到的小臂“不过我喜欢。”  
拜兰楞了一下。  
“尤其是你抬腿踢人的时候露出底裤的样子。”芝诺斯的嘴角上扬，露出了一个鬼畜一样的笑容。  
？？？？？？拜兰觉得自己的脸要冒烟了“我艹...”恼羞成怒的精灵狠狠地拉了一下自己衣服的下摆“你是变态吗！！”  
“看见变态还脸红，你不也是变态？”芝诺斯不动声色地向前了两步“我，我这是热的！”拜兰摆出了防御的姿态，脑袋里却在急速地寻找逃跑的方法。开玩笑，在芝诺斯的地盘没有武器就想打架，自己又不是脑子有水。  
“不要想着逃跑，我的朋友。”芝诺斯定定地看着衣衫不整面色潮红的精灵“不然我会...”  
谁还要听你废话！拜兰突然窜出水池，向门口窜去。下一秒，一条粗壮的东西卷上他的腰，猛地把他带了回去，让他一头栽进芝诺斯的怀里。  
“我会很生气哦。”芝诺斯的伸手卡住了他的脖子，语气温柔的让他毛骨悚然。

白玉铺底的温泉池里热气腾腾，竹制地板上零零散散落着几件被扯坏了的衣服。两具肉体在水池里翻腾着，搅得泉水不断拍打着池壁。  
“芝诺斯...你他妈放手...”拜兰双膝跪在池底，双手被一条龙尾死死捆住背在身后，男人已经转换成龙爪的手划过他的脊柱，水珠在莹白的后背上滚动，最后滑进双臀中隐秘的缝隙，拜兰忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
“不放。”芝诺斯的两手，不，应该说是两个龙爪，掰开了精灵浑圆的屁股，隐秘的穴口露了出来，颤颤的蠕动收缩着。“明明这么暴躁的一个小东西，这里却这么害羞。”拜兰想把自己沉在水里憋死的心都有了，他尝试着向前挪动，身后人完全不给他这个机会。尖锐的指甲在穴口徘徊，是不是轻轻触碰着褶皱“你要是想让我划烂这里，你就接着动。”  
精灵僵住了，他的身子不由自主地颤抖，他感到粘稠的某种东西正滴在那里，空气里传来一阵隐隐的香甜“什么...”  
“你带着的美味的蜂蜜。”芝诺斯用指关节沾着蜂蜜在穴口打转，一些液体被挤了进去，淡色的地方逐渐染上一层蜜色“我猜你也不想让我的手指进去，我们就直接开始好了。”  
自顾自说着话的皇子扯下了身上的浴巾，拜兰扭头看了一眼就吓得呜咽了一声，原本就因为种族原因硕大的器官，因为神龙的状态加持，大的骇人。“混蛋！...你别过来...”感觉到顶端已经在入口磨蹭，拜兰惊慌地扭动身体“芝诺斯！我们商量一下啊...！”  
骇人的东西顶了进来，最大的前端将入口狠狠撑开，连褶皱都近乎被抚平，血丝混着蜂蜜滴进泉水“混蛋...呜...”拜兰的眼睛里全是胡乱冲撞的星星，他口中发干，带着凄惨意味的声音从嘴角溢出，大力挣扎着的手腕被龙鳞划出道道红痕。芝诺斯满足地呼气，最困难的地方被他直接顶入，后面的就容易得多。他一手掰开双臀，另一手俯身撬开了精灵的唇，龙爪在里面粗暴的搅动。拜兰狼狈的半挺着身子，嘴唇被迫撑大含住了三根龙指，涎水顺着男人的手指流下，拜兰羞地满面通红。下身的穴里埋了整根性器，柔软的肠壁抽搐着缠住巨大，拜兰呜咽着缩紧了屁股，却感到里面的东西又想要变大。  
“呜呜呜！”拜兰惊恐地摇着头，芝诺斯俯身在他的后背上舔咬着，微微有些刺痛的感觉随着一个个红痕落下。男人揽住他的腰，慢慢抽动了起来，温暖的甬道里渐渐染上蜂蜜的香气，引诱着贪婪的龙不断深入。  
“太...大...”手指放过了精灵的嘴，拜兰像个破娃娃一样将重力全都放在了芝诺斯的胳膊上。如果注定躲不过这次‘劫难’，拜兰觉得不如自己放松一些好让这人快点结束，也让自己能够舒服一点。“这也太大呜...”芝诺斯满意地接受了这个‘赞美’，舔着拜兰耳朵上的耳环拉扯着“大一些，你不就更舒服。”性器随着话语在内里冲撞着，退到穴口，再狠狠顶入，拜兰的呻吟难耐地转了好几个弯。  
“舒不舒服？”芝诺斯把龟头留在穴里，慢慢磨蹭一会再顶入。拜兰觉得全身都在痒，但又说不上是哪里，他张着嘴呼吸着水汽，身体不由自主地向下落，将露在外面的肉棒吃进“痒...”精灵平日里紧紧包裹的莹白皮肤此刻亮的发光，白嫩的臀瓣夹着深色的性器不断落下坐起。芝诺斯的眼神暗了下来，他坐在了池底，将人抱起来放在了身上，垂直的姿势让性器顶到了最深，精灵的小腹隐隐凸起了一小块，在水下看的不甚清晰。拜兰耸动着腰肢，屁股扭动着，与囊袋相击时在水底产生了奇异的感觉。  
“松开...啊...”芝诺斯看了看浑身瘫软的精灵，松开了紧箍手腕的龙尾，伸进水里绕到了腰上，双手摸上胸前早就挺起的双点，尖锐的指甲刮蹭着那里，有小心地捻起，再不断地向里按着。拜兰哆嗦着摸向自己的性器，胡乱的上下撸动，没两下就泄在了池里，在水面上飘起一些白白的东西，要是平常的拜兰，早就羞得不行。可是现在，他已经没有功夫想这些了。纤细的身体和身后强壮的身躯紧密相贴，芝诺斯的鼻尖凑到发尖处，深深地嗅了一口脖颈的味道，张嘴一口咬住，前面作乱的手也掐破了红肿的乳粒。  
“浪起来更可爱了。”芝诺斯舔舔嘴角的血渍，又吮了吮后颈的齿印，将精灵扣在怀里，摆着腰让性器在里面画圈，不断碾压着那一处敏感“开不开心，舒不舒服？”芝诺斯呼出的热气喷到拜兰的身上，拜兰痒的毫无章法地抚摸着自己的身体“不...不舒服...痒呜...”  
“这么摸你会永远痒下去。”男人的笑在胸腔里震动，皮肤相贴让拜兰的心也咚咚地跳着。“说你永远离不开我，我就让你舒服。”  
“可是你骗我...”拜兰侧着脸，双手抓着芝诺斯的手臂，指节用力的有些发白，他有些不敢相信今晚发生的事情，他害怕这又是一场骗局。芝诺斯吻了吻他的鬓角，“我不骗你，你怎么能知道自己到底在想什么。”  
精灵的尖叫掩盖住了肉体破水而出的声音，高大的男人托着精灵的屁股，每走一步都带出精灵啜泣的尖叫。深埋在穴里的性器开始膨大颤抖，精灵哭喊着接受着自上而下重力带来的灭顶快感，精巧的肉棒又射了出来，溅在他的下巴和胸前。芝诺斯咬了咬精灵的耳朵，“承认吧，我的朋友，你早就离不开我了，从身体到灵魂，你永远都是我的。”  
拜兰哭泣着，无法欺骗自己地重重点头，芝诺斯的后背突然生出了双翼，一片阴影唰地笼罩起了二人。龙爪陷进皮肤，留下了可怕的指印，芝诺斯钳着他快速地抽插了数下，肉棒跳动着，一股股粘稠的液体打进精灵身体的深处，他挣扎着，臀瓣被两爪掰到最开，囊袋贪婪地试图也挤进去。体内的肉棒不断地持续地射着精，拜兰惊恐地感到自己的小腹渐渐鼓起。  
“不要怕，只不过是第一次射精而已。”龙尾感受到了主人的心情，在背后甩了甩。芝诺斯将软成水的精灵转了个身，带着埋在身体里的性器转了一圈，多的不行的精液顺着硕大溢出，“让我们回到屋子里，喂满你的肚子，我再给你讲讲之前发生的事情。”

 

 

<后续>

 

淅淅沥沥的水渍一路从温泉院滴答到休息的房间里，混杂着点点不明的白色液体。拜兰死死地把脸埋在芝诺斯的肩膀上，手还有力气恼怒地拍打这人的后背。  
“混蛋啊！要是碰上人怎么办！”  
“是不是做爱会让你的智商降低？”芝诺斯好笑着颠了颠怀里的人，听到精灵不满地哼哼了两声“我的地方还能让人随便进来？除了你这个没脑子上了当的小朋友嘶…”  
精灵抬头狠狠瞪了他一眼，芝诺斯的肩膀上留下一个清晰可见甚至带点血印的咬痕。  
“不错，还有点力气。”芝诺斯用脚踢开了门，又狠狠地甩上门，露出一个在拜兰眼里狰狞的笑。“加紧你屁股里的东西，要是再流出来，我就把你锁在床上，直到你的肚子被射得撑爆。”  
“艹…”拜兰被丢到柔软的大床上，他下意识地缩紧屁股，可还是有精液淌了出来，他哆嗦着捂住了屁股“这不是我故意的！你怎么这么变态！谁能夹得住啊！”  
“夹不住，那就再灌一次。”男人把精灵的腿打开，向他的头顶折去。依旧精神的阳具随着男人动作微微摇晃，在汁液横流的穴口磨蹭着。“不过灌完了，我就要找个东西塞住你的屁股，直到你顺利的生下我的龙蛋。”  
“龙蛋又是什…”拜兰差点咬到自己舌头，“你他妈不打个招呼就进来啊！”  
“你可真有意思，”芝诺斯顺利地插入，将里面的精液又挤出来一些，缓缓滴在床单上“操你还用打招呼？我听刚才你叫得这么舒服，还以为你已经习惯了呢。”  
龟头在内里慢慢磨蹭着，精灵羞恼地反驳“你才舒服你才习惯！”  
“我确实又舒服又习惯。”芝诺斯顺口接下，他调整了一下姿势，性器往深处一顶，拜兰忍不住哼了一声“既然你不习惯，那就继续做到你习惯。”  
精灵还想骂他什么，但是男人已经不给他机会了。  
芝诺斯俯身，咬住了他的薄唇，下身向外抽了一点，便又快速地冲了进去，幅度小而快地狠狠碾压着肠壁的深处。精灵的吟叫淹没在唇齿之间，他的腹部因为抽插的动作不断鼓起一小块，那是男人顶在最深处的性器。拜兰舒服地蜷起了脚趾，他感觉到先前射进去的精液混着男人的性器在肠壁里搅动，上一次重重的撞击还没让他回神来，下一次地便气势汹汹地袭来。  
和大开大合地动作不同，可怕的频率让精灵尚还敏感的内壁颤抖着，如同他的主人一样，在男人高大身材的笼罩下战栗着。寡欲的精灵已经射不出东西，前端精巧的性物还挺立着晃动，近乎折叠的姿势让拜兰睁眼就能看到，他咬着唇闭上眼，企图逃避现在的状况。  
“为什么不看”芝诺斯的汗水滴在他面上，芝诺斯低下头，顺着汗水划过的地方亲吻“不想看，那就说给你听。让你想象一下你可爱的小东西一晃一晃的，哀求着想要吐露什么，但是没有东西可以让他发泄出来，只好涨的通红，像你的脸一样。”  
精灵闭着眼，脑海里却清晰的浮现这样的画面，他忍不住绞了下内壁，男人闷哼了一声，开口隐隐带着调笑“想象到了是吗，果然身体比你的嘴要诚实很多。”芝诺斯快速摆动着腰，粗大的阳具在穴口打出白沫。精灵摇着头呜咽着否定，身体如同芝诺斯所言般温顺地大开，双腿已经不需要芝诺斯的禁锢，精灵不知不觉间就双手勾住了腿窝，长腿开合到最大，痛苦又迷乱的脸上不断有眼泪划过。  
芝诺斯满意地直起腰，性器更快地抽送着，囊袋和黏糊糊的屁股撞击着，发出啪啪的声音。肠壁经过长时间的紧缩，已经疲惫地快用不上力气，湿滑的穴道被大的犯规的阳物操得松软炽热。芝诺斯舔舔唇，劲腰用着巧力控制着粗大在里面研磨一圈，精灵感到腹下一紧，快感的电流刺激着自己的性器喷射出了腥黄的液体，洒在了男人和自己的胸腹上。拜兰终于崩溃地大哭了出来，他有些抽搐地绷紧了身子，芝诺斯被炽热的甬道缴械出来，依旧浓稠的精液再次射满了内里，精灵平坦的小腹真的微微鼓了起来。  
精灵哭的有些上气不接下气，他浑身酸软，手已经用不上力气抱住长腿，白皙的双腿被芝诺斯抓住并拢在一起。男人将精灵侧放在床上，探身在床头的柜子里掏出一个东西塞进了精灵被操得有些松软地后穴，下一秒精灵就感到肚子里的液体就不再向外流了。  
“你，你塞了什么…”精灵的声音嘶哑，他半眯着红肿的眼睛看着男人，男人舔过精灵脸上的泪痕，又亲了亲他的眼睑“兔子尾巴。照着你们游乐场里那些兔子做的。”  
精灵努力地瞪大了眼睛，满脸写着不可置信，芝诺斯好笑地拉着他的手摸了摸毛茸茸的兔尾巴。“怀上龙蛋前，就先不要摘了。”  
“龙，龙蛋？”精灵磕磕巴巴地重复着“你又不是真的龙！而且我怎么可能下蛋！”  
“神龙的力量被我继承了”芝诺斯身后的双翼愉悦地轻轻扇动 “虽然龙骑士最后拿走了龙眼，但是力量已经被我吸收藏起来了。你下的蛋，其实就是我多余溢出的力量的碎片。”  
“那你当时不是已经…”精灵比了个抹脖子的动作。“为什么我看你腰不酸腿不疼的还他妈这么性！致！高！昂！’”  
“说到这个还是要感谢你啊，”龙尾卷在他的脚踝，那里有一个青绿色和黑紫色交叉的双手杖纹身，芝诺斯点点纹身，忍不住笑了出来“感谢你治疗了四条灵龙，我亲爱的朋友，你们以太的治疗魔法还是挺好用的。”  
“！！你他妈…”拜兰这才明白过了，撑着酸软的身子想翻身拍他，但是下一秒又因为屁股里的兔尾巴僵硬的停住了动作。他只好愤怒地拍着床，哑着嗓子骂道“你想过我亲眼看着你死了的感受吗！！而且你是狗吗！怎么什么玩意儿都偷着藏起来！”  
“所以我才让人把你骗过来让你知道我没有死啊”芝诺斯将他抱在了怀里，一只手控制住了他的双手，低头在他的脖颈上用力亲吻吮咬着，将一个个深色的烙印留在精灵的身体上“而且我不是狗。我是龙，最喜欢收藏世界上最宝贵的东西。”  
他目光灼灼地注视着面色逐渐染红的精灵“我亲爱的朋友，你愿意成为我唯一的一份宝藏吗？”  
精灵眨了眨眼，“所以你是在向我求婚吗？”  
“可以这么说。”  
精灵突然抬手，捧着男人的脸重重的亲了一口，然后面色冷酷地开口“我不接受在满是精液和…上的床上屁股里还插着这么个鬼东西的情况下的求婚。”  
“那真是太遗憾了。”芝诺斯抚过被亲了的地方“下次求婚估计要到你生蛋之后了，毕竟这中间的时间里，你很有可能会一直维持着这样的生活。”  
“……芝诺斯，我们打个商量。如果我现在接受求婚，我们能不再搞成这样了吗？”  
“晚了，我的朋友，请享受以后的生活吧。”  
“靠！”

 

END


End file.
